Glowstick
'Glowstick '''is a female object contestant in ''Battle For Understanding How Satire Works. She is the team captain of Team Rave. Appearance Glowstick is a pink glowstick that glows a nice bright pink on occasion, usually when she feels really happy or excited. Inversely, her body fades to a lighter shade of pink whenever she is saddened or feeling neutral. The top of her body has a mauve colored hook and the bottom of her body has a mauve base to match. These qualities make Glowstick look somewhat abnormal for her species. Personality Glowstick is the life of the party and loves to embody the trope of a party girl. She’s reckless, feisty, unpredictable, and zany. She's also perky and lovable, being a sweet person. This is shown in certain soft and sensitive moments where she tries to befriend the people she meets, even attempting to warm up to someone as mean and violent as VR Headset. The Celebration and Glowstick are really good friends as they are both unhinged and reckless party animals. However, don't be fooled: not all people are welcoming to Glowstick's radiant and fiery nature. Glowstick isn't the smartest member of the show either, and sometimes shows bouts of forgetfulness and moments of drifting in thought, which may hinder her performance in a challenge. Overall, while Glowstick is depicted to be a very fun loving and even motherly person, she's also depicted as being rather ditzy and dumb on certain occasions of the series. These negative traits can make things worse for the people around her, and can make certain people question why she got to be picked as team captain of her team. Abilities * '''Inner Glow: '''Glowstick has the ability to act as her own light source, which helps her and other people see in dark places. This does make it hard for her to be stealthy at times, though. * '''Breathing Underwater: '''Unlike anyone else in the series, Glowstick lacks the ability to physically drown. This advantage really helps in water challenges and can be used by her to save people's lives. Coverage TBA. Trivia * Glowstick's the only character in the series that has a name beginning in the letter G. * Glowstick being into parties and having a fun time could be a reference to the fact that glowsticks are occasionally given out at raves. * Glowstick's glow is known to have the ability to calm people down when people are near it and stare deeply into it. Whether this power is symbolic of something or if it's due to some kind of unexplained magic is made somewhat unclear in the narrative. * Glowstick is great friends with the Celebration, knowing him longer than she knew any other members of the cast. * Glowstick makes friends pretty easily and has one of the higher social standings among the objects competing in the series. * Glowstick is sometimes shown doing her makeup and contour on screen, showing us her more feminine side. * Glowstick is transgender, making her a member of the LGBT. She's also arguably pansexual. * Glowstick sometimes forgets what day it is as a running gag that shows off her ditziness. * Glowstick's voice is provided by Daax. It is intended to sound masculine. * Glowstick is one of the few people in the series who actually thinks positively of Knot, finding her "harmless and even cute". * Glowstick's favourite season is summer.